


You and I

by alpha_al



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_al/pseuds/alpha_al
Relationships: Carrie Mathison/Yevgeny Gromov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	You and I




End file.
